


Shadow of the Dark

by lous_blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but thats later in the story, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lous_blue/pseuds/lous_blue
Summary: Elyan hasn't lived a hard life, at least she thought so. Since her mother's sudden death, no child has undergone the blood test used to tell if the child was the Blood Drawn, The Shadow of the Dark, the one chosen by Her to free the land of the Coovu, monteres from the old word.Elyan is one of these untested child, and with her new engagement to the young Lord Darrow, the people in Elyan's life must keep her safe or watch as Elyan is slowly torn from them.(I suck at summaries but please read anyway!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting anything on here, and is something I've had in my head for a while. I hope you like and please forgive the spelling mistakes or grammar errors.
> 
> Also, exspect this to be long and the gay themes come in a lot later than I would've liked, but I want this to have a natural flow so we'll have to wait.

_The beginning of time came years before, yet she still remembered it well. The world was barren then, not much left the great forest for the rolling plains that stretched miles ahead. Not that she blamed them. There wasn’t any water for miles, just a barren waste a waited anyone who dared to leave. Though, after all this time it seems life could live in those lands. There was something stirring in those lands of sickness and of death. Something else that, too, had survived the old world._   
_ The earth shock and cracked at its wake, anything in its path was destroyed. It looked as though nothing was safe from its endless rage. The goddess herself didn’t know what to do. She knew she couldn’t keep the promises she made; she knew she wouldn’t be able to grant the people’s prayers; she couldn’t do anything, not now at least. This beast may have been a creature of dreams, a vicious beast torn from someone’s twisted nightmare, but she knew that someday a being of power, even greater than her own, would arise. And then, and only then, would this great beast be destroyed. But until then, it was up to her to keep the Races alive._   
_ Even at the beginning, when she first created the Races, it wasn’t this hard to protect them. They ran in a million different directions, some even leaving the forest to fight or find a home elsewhere. The fools, thinking they would be better off without her! No sane person would ever do such a thing! But it was those who ran, who began to thrive. They build beautiful cities of stone and gold, trained armies that fought better than any in the forest, and farmed more than they could eat. She couldn’t believe it, she began to question her own power. She wasn’t helping their plants grow, their children learn, or helping guide their people, someone else was. Someone even she did not know, and it enraged her._   
_ She left the forest to see the great human lands for herself, but what she saw wasn’t what she expected. Gods, other gods were, were living alongside the humans. She couldn’t believe it, there were others out there like her. But, at the same time, they weren't. They were happy, joyful even, to be living among the Races, her Races. She saw families of half breeds, mixes of gods, elves, fae, humans, and fairies. She couldn’t believe it, so much so that the first chance she got she spoke with one of these families. What she learned from them, changed the world forever._

“Mother, what did she learn?” a little girl asked.  
“No one knows,” her mother answered, “not even the Elders know what she learned that day. We only know how it changed the world.”  
“And how did it change, Mother?”  
“That is for you to learn when the time comes, darling.”  
“But I wanna know now.” The little girl whined.  
“Elyan, my smart Elyan, I promise you,” her mother knelt down next to her, “One day you will know everything there is to know. No matter what.”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes baby, I do. And I know you will.”  
“How do you know that mother?” The Elyan looked to her mother, wonder glazed over her golden eyes.  
“I just do darling.”  
“Okay,” little Elyan responded, “whatever you say Mother.” Her mother watched quietly as she ran out of the room, hoping to see Alywn before the sunsets. She looked over her daughters bed, clothes were pushed under it and a pile of pillows lay on top. Picking them up she looked out the window, seeing Elyan’s silver hair glow in the light of the sun. Once she was done she headed down the hall, to their prayer room.  
She softly opened the oak door and, upon entering, started to light the candles scattered across the room. Once she could see the room in perfect light, she began her prayer.  
Please guide her safely down this path you have foraged for her. Keep her from harm as long as that light glows, help her learn what I cannot teach her and what I do not know. Please help her see her value in this world before it's too late for us all. In my name, the name of my mother, and hers before I, Féria, ask you guide me down the path you have chosen for me, and in turn I will push her down her’s.


	2. Life Among

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyan and Mila prepare for the wedding!

##  Chapter one

_ “There was a world before her, where life had once lived before us. It was a very different place from here, yet still the same. We walk on the same soil, breath the same air, but their world was a world of monsters, a world where the snow fell black.” _

###  Life among 

  
  


Seven years. Seven years since her mother, Féria, left this world for a better one. She was too young, too naive to understand what that meant for her, what it meant for her people. Her mother was the best healer for miles and some would say the best in the whole Gegaty desert. It had been aburtup, her mother’s death, no one saw it coming and it left the village in chaos.

Many of the young healers didn’t have the same training or experience as Féria, leaving many of the sick untreated or partly cured. It also didn’t help much that Féria never told anyone where her lab was, or where she stored her research. Her death left a hole in the village and all mourned for her the day she left, though a few grew skeptical. Féria had “died” three days before her daughter would take her blood test, which she was in charge of. A blood test no one else knew how to do, a blood test that would tell if she was the Blood Drawn, the Shadow of the Dark.

So she never took that test.

She went the next few years not knowing what she was and so did many of the other children. The Elders were furious, but there was nothing they could do. The only way to know if someone was the Blood Drawn was through the blood test, but with Féria gone and her lab hinden, they couldn’t teach another. But it didn’t stop them from trying. Some of the poor children were taken in the night, never to be found again, but many suspected it was the Elders doing, though no one said anything. For what was to be done? Those children would never help these people and it wasn’t their children, so they let them fall from memory.

So now, here she was, weeks from marriage to a man she’s never met, will likely never love, with no choice in the matter. 

“Elyan, it’s almost time to go.” Mila stepped into the room. She was already dressed in her white dress and fur coat. “So get up and get dressed.” Elyan let out a low groan. She didn’t want to get married, to have to leave this life behind, her  _ family  _ behind, but she got up anyway and did what she was told.

When she exited the room she was wearing the blue silk dress Mila had brought her the day before. It was not only comfortable, the silk cold and smooth under her skin, but also covering, not showing anything below her neckline, besides her feet. Elyan quietly continued down the hall towards the main room where Mila was waiting. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Mila quickly shoved her into her shoes and coat and lead her outside.

“You took long enough that he arrived while you were upstairs.” Her annoyance was evident in her voice. Mila then opened the door and pushed Elyan out, causing her to fall forward. Mila grumbled something like  _ get up  _ as she roughly pulled her back to her feet and continued onward. She lead them to the carriage waiting by the west garden. The carriage was large, six horses were needed to pull it. It’s shiny golden paint shimmering in the midday sun.

“Stay quiet,” Mila whispered in Elyan’s ear, “Don’t speak until we’re back inside. And stand up straight for Kilea’s grace!” Mila released her arm, finally allowing her to stand on her own. The two continued toward the gardens when the young lord exited his carriage. “My lord.” Mila broke herself and pulled Elyan into a bow.

The young lord was…younger than she expected him to be. He still held inicince in his eyes, still held some of those baby cheeks, had that wild feel to him. Which just made his outfit even more out of place. He wore a gold overcoat, with a white undershirt, and pants and boots that matched. He looked like a lightly toasted marshmallow.

“There’s no need to bow, Miss.” A slight smile spread across his face. “Lady Elyan, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Taking her hand in his, he kneeled down and kissed it. A light blush appeared on Elyan’s face as he released her hand, and stood up.  _ Say something back! _ Mila’s face seem to say.

“It-it’s nice to meet you as well, my lord.” She looked back to her maid, looking for help. “I have heard much about you.”

“As have many.” He looked from her to the garden beyond. “Why don’t we take a walk through the gardens. My father brags about their beauty every time he returns, though he has failed to tell of yours.”

“Oh, you are to kind my lord.” Elyan took his hand again as they headed towards the gardens, Mila following close behind. Neither spoke again until they entered through the great arch. The gardens had always been Elyan’s favorite part of her mother’s estate. The lush colors seemed to mix and blend, making something new as one went deeper in. This was always a quiet place, a safe getaway for Elyan when her responsibilities became too much.

“Darrow.” His soft voice felt like an intruder.

“Pardon?”

“My name is Darrow.” He took her hand in his again. “I would like you to call me so.”

Elyan simply nodded at the request. “Well then, Lord Darrow, is there anything you wish to speak of?”

“Yes, there is in fact.” He stopped for a moment, looking to the sky, “If I may, I’d like to know why you waited this long, my lady. Would you happen to be hiding something or did you never find a suitable match?”

Elyan froze. How was she to answer such a question? Mila told her to answer honestly, but this? She looked to Mila, who was still too far behind to hear them.  _ Mila, why do you have to be so proper? _ She didn’t know how long she stood there, staring at Mila, but after some time she finally heard her voice.

“Is there a problem, my lady?” The sound of her voice brought Elyan out of her trance.

“Oh, no. I was just wondering how long till lunch?” She tried to change the subject, to at least try to tell him she didn’t wish to speak of such things. But, alas, he spoke.

“I had just asked her why she’s waited so long to marry.” Mila stopped breathing. “Most ladies of her standing are married by sixteen at the latest. Why did you wait so long?”

“Ah, well.” Mila thought over her words. What should he know? What  _ could _ he know? “We didn’t know if she’d make it this long, my lord.”

“Has she not been tested, then?”

“No, no my lord. She has received the test and past just as any other would.” She stepped closer to Elyan, hoping to ease the poor girl. “Her mother had become very sick when she was her age, and has since past. She asked me to wait before helping her find a husband.” This was a lie. They both knew that, and they both prayed the young lord would buy it.

Because in truth, Elyan had never been tested. Instead, a fake file was created by her mother and sent to the village officials after her death. It was never explained to Elyan, but Mila knew every detail of why her mother chose this path. All the pain, fear, and loss Elyan had to go through was worth it in the long run, but none of that mattered now if Lord Darrow saw through their lies.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I normally don’t jump to such conclusions. Forgive me.” As he spoke those words the only thought that crossed the women’s minds was,  _ He fell for it. By Kilea’s Grace. _

  
  
  


The two women spent the next few days in and out of the house. Elyan meet with Darrow once a day near the hunting grounds, but each visit was shorter than the last with Mila hauling her around. They went to the dress shop after their met up with Darrow, to check on the wedding dress Elyan was to wear. It wasn’t very fancy looking, a simple pattern thrown over a slim fitting dress with a small slit up to her knee. It was made of a fine silk, a kind Mila requested be used. 

Four days from now, Darrow and Elyan would be married and Mila needed everything to be perfect. The dress was done now, but the cake and decorations had yet to be seen.

“Why don’t we go today?” Mila’s perfectionist ways weren’t new to Elyan, she had been that way since she was young, but no matter how many times she watched her go through this. She was always worried she was overworking herself. Mila had done it once before, when planning for her mother's funeral, and it wasn’t the nicest thing. 

Mila stayed in bed for a whole week, catching up on sleep and the doctor made her eat every four hours to gain some weight back. Ever since then, Elyan has made sure to see to such things before she collapsed again.

“Do we have time? We have yet to meet with the young lord today.”

“We can miss one day.” Mila gave her a face. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure if I explain why I wasn’t there he’ll understand.”

“If you believe it so…” Mila sighed heavily, “we’ll go now.”

“Okay!” A smile filled Elyan’s face. She has always loved,  _ loved  _ cake and sweets for that matter. The bakery wasn’t too far from her home, but the walk there always seemed to take forever. The bakery wasn’t large, by any means, but it was still Elyan’s favorite place to be other than the gardens.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Chauncey!” 

“Oh, why hello Elyan, Mila, it’s good to see the two of you.” the small man smiled at the two women, “I haven’t you see girls from a while there. Thought you found someone better.”

“No, no Mr. Chauncey!” Elyan said back, “No one could be better than you!”

“We’ve been busy lately that’s all,” Mila waved Elyan off, telling her to go pick out a cake, “The girl’s getting married.”

“Is she now? When’s the wedding?”

“Four days.”

“Pardon?”

“Four days. Four days from now and she’ll be a married woman.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” The small man yelled, causing Elyan to jump from her place across the store.

“I didn’t think you’d care all that much.” Mila said planely. It was true that he’d played a large part in raising Elyan after her mother’s passing, but the man always looked to be somewhere else whenever he was near the girl.

“Of course I’d care! I helped raise the lass and you expect me to just let her be married off just like that? No! I wish to meet this boy who thinks he can just run off with our little Elyan.” But while he did seem to enjoy baking more than people’s company, he always had a soft spot for Elyan. The smaller man was a father figure even before her mother’s death. He found it quite rude Mila would think he didn’t care about her life enough to want to be at the girls wedding.

“Then I beg your forgiveness, George. I meant no harm.” she really didn’t, “it’s just these past few years the two of you have been growing farther and farther apart, I didn’t know if you’d still want to be there.”

“Of course I would. I helped raise the lass, afterall.” Mila nodded in response. The two of them continued to chat quietly with one another while Elyan shopped. She wanted the cake to be beautiful, like her mother’s was. The cakes in the shop where all finely decorated by hand, something Mr. Chauncey took pride in, but none of them lit that spark in her.

Elyan wasn’t there for her mother’s wedding, but she’d always wanted to hear about it, imagining her own wedding looking the same way. Her mother and father were married two years by the time Elyan was born, but shortly after her father was caught with another woman and removed from her life altogether. She still didn’t know his name or where he had gone, but he knew her mother still loved him up until the moment she died.

She never spoke ill of him and would always answer Elyan’s questions with a smile on her face. The two met when her mother was young, about Elyan’s age now. He was just one of the many men attempting to court her, but the day she chose him to spend time with something between the two sparked, and shortly after they we’re married. Her mother always said those few days after were some of the est days she had ever had.

While her mother could never truly explain what that spark between the two was, Elyan always imagined what it would feel like to love someone so much, and to be loved by someone as such. 

  
  


Though the two spend hours there, they left without a cake. Elyan found one she liked, but Mila didn’t like it much so Mr. Chauncey was asked to make one instead. Mila rusted the two of them home, not stopping until the front gate was suddenly before them. Stopping to open the gate, Mila gave Elyan instruction on what she was to do before going to bed. She finished them before midnight with little to no thought of it. But little did she know that her life among them would soon be no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
